


Snowballs and Sweaters

by JayCKx



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fander Secret Santa, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, can be read as platonic or poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: Roman, Patton, Virgil and Logan celebrate Christmas together.





	Snowballs and Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! This was written for the Fander Secret Santa, and it can be interpreted as platonic or polysanders :) Enjoy!

_"For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be."_ Four voices quietly synchronised and sang along, even Logan serenely joining in with the familiar melody. As the movie drew to a close, the content, peaceful quietness was shattered by Roman's voicing piping up.

"I still can't believe we watched the Nightmare Before Christmas," he pouted, although the tone of his voice was light.

"Stop complaining, you guys already picked the first three Christmas movies we watched, it was my turn," Virgil rolled his eyes, "And besides, I already told you that it's suitable for both Halloween and Christmas."

"Now, now kiddos, don't argue, we all love the movie," Patton interjected. "And besides, now I think it's time for presents! Yay!" He beamed and jumped up off the couch, blanket sliding off his lap onto the floor. Logan shoved a few more pieces of popcorn in his mouth before standing up too.

"Yes, now the movies are over we should exchange gifts." Patton smiled brightly at him, then reached down to grab Virgil's hand and hoist him up. The fatherly trait practically bounced over to the bright tree in the corner over the room, brimming over with excitement.

 

The tree was laden with ornaments, shiny and colourful and delicate. Its branches were weighed down with piles of sparkly tinsel from every colour of the rainbow. The lights twinkled erratically, casting a multitude of colours over the bundles of wrapped gifts underneath. Admittedly, the tree was messy; it had been decorated with reckless enthusiastic abandon, a little too much cheer and a hint of competitiveness. Or alternatively, as Patton would say, it was made with love.

The three other traits joined Patton and flopped to the floor, each tentatively reaching under the tree and pulling out a present, then handing it to somebody else. Roman happily tore open the wrapping, leaving shreds of paper on the floor, whereas Logan methodically unfolded the paper and slid the gift out. It drove Roman wild; he shuddered and looked away in disgust.

"One of the best parts of receiving the presents is ripping open the wrapping, you heathen!" Logan threw Roman's torn up paper into his face as a reply and continued unwrapping the gift, making Virgil laugh. Patton tackle-hugged each side with every present he received. In the end the bickering died down to happy exclamations, laughter and praise. When all the presents had been unwrapped and the rubbish thrown away, each side was left with a pile of gifts.

 

Patton got Logan a three more ties; one was blue and covered in a snowflake design, one was striped like a rainbow, and the other was a more slightly sensible shiny blue with little black dots. He got Roman a stuffed toy of baby Simba, and Virgil a dark eyeshadow palette and new eyeliner. He also gave everybody a unique Christmas sweater, which they all put on as soon as they unwrapped them (Patton was delighted). Logan had the forethought to realise that Patton would do that, and gave him a sweater of his own. Patton had hugged Logan so tightly that the logical side feared for his ribs and lungs, but nevertheless he hugged Morality back. Logan also gave Roman an intricately designed hand-mirror, which Roman was extremely pleased with and immediately began to fix his hair in. Virgil was given a puzzle-book, filled with dreamlike scenes. 

"Now you won't have to steal mine anymore." Logan had smirked, making Virgil roll his eyes but quickly resume flicking through the elaborate pages. 

Roman gave Logan a thick book of poems, Patton a photo frame filled with photos of them all together (plus a couple of his best selfies), and Virgil posters of more Tim Burton films along with a Black Cauldron poster.

"I figured you would appreciate these, seeing as how you too have an appreciation for certain films," the royal boy mumbled. Virgil smiled softly at seeing the posters, for once not even feeling the urge to taunt him. He just quietly thanked him and gently stored the posters behind him.

Virgil jokingly gave Roman a gaudy plastic crown (Prince immediately put it on anyway), then gave him the real present: a notebook with a swirly cover, where each flowing swirl gently changed colour every few seconds. He got Patton a navy hoodie with cat ears on top, and Logan a book on ancient history. 

 

For a while they all sat around, cosy and bundled up in their new sweaters, admiring their gifts. Eventually however Patton broke the silence, asking, "What now?"

"Um... I don't know," Virgil looked around at the others. Logan shrugged.

"Neither do I. Perhaps... perhaps-"

"I know!" Roman interrupted. "I have a good idea! Come with me, we're going to my room, I want take you guys to the imagination."

"To the imagination?" Logan asked in rare bewilderment. "Why?"

"No spoilers!" Roman jumped up and took off down the hallway towards his room. Patton's gaze flickered over to Virgil and Logan, then he grinned, eyes sparkling happily, and ran away too. Logan and Virgil simultaneously sighed, then smirked, then followed after the two more spontaneous sides.

 

Logan and Virgil stepped into Roman's room (it was just as huge and majestic as ever, except this time decorated with Christmas lights). Roman and Patton stood near his gigantic wooden closet, and when Roman spotted them he reached out and opened the doors with a flourish. Patton clapped his hands and beamed, bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

"I still can't believe we get into the imagination via your closet," Virgil grumbled.

"Yes, it's very... Narnia-esque." Logan noted.

"That's the whole point, my fine fellow friend, now onward!" Roman declared, and Patton immediately hopped inside the closet, pushed past a meticulously clean suit and disappeared. Logan strode forward and stepped carefully into the closet, smoothly walking in and slipping from eyesight. Virgil eyed Roman slightly nervously, before shaking his head and clambering inside, closing his eyes walking forward until he felt a slight pull. 

 

When he opened his eyes he was standing on the top of a hill, overlooking a large green field. The delicate tops of tall, emerald coloured pines trees swayed in the breeze and surrounded the field like a tranquil wall. The sky was blue with a few fluffy, pure white clouds drifting high above them. Patton and Logan were standing on either side of him, Logan looking around appraisingly, Patton fiddling with a small daisy. "Hey kiddo," he smiled when Virgil appeared. Roman flounced in behind the darker trait just a moment later, grinning widely.

"It's nice, right?"

"Yeah, very pretty!" Patton encouraged.

"It's alright, good going I guess," Virgil quipped, but flashed Roman a small smile to show he was joking.

"Overall its aesthetic is quite pleasing, though I fail to understand how this relates to Christmas or what your idea was, Roman," Logan voiced. Virgil hummed in agreement, while Patton gave a tentative, considering nod.

"Oh, well I'm not done yet." Roman grinned knowingly, then stood back, opened his arms wide and closed his eyes. 

 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "All for the theatrics," he remarked snidely, but Roman didn't react. The next second, a cold breeze rippled past and made Patton shiver. The strong sunlight beaming down onto them began to lessen in both warmth and intensity, and the air was chilling rapidly. Confused, Logan looked to the sky and withheld a gasp; gone was the infinite vibrant blue, instead replaced with a thick mass of swirling, steel coloured clouds. Virgil and Patton looked up too as the warmth fell away, and their eyes widened at the rapid pace everything was shifting. Virgil moved his gaze from the darkening sky to Roman, who still stood with his arms outstretched and eyes shut.

"Princey, what are you doing?" He demanded. Roman didn't reply, or even open his eyes. "Roman!"

"Shh," Roman hushed, unmoving. "Just _wait_ a second." Virgil reluctantly shut his mouth, still anxious as to what might be happening. He wrapped his arms around his waist, the chill of the air finally seeping through the warmth of his new sweater, and stared at the grass beneath his feet. He remained like that for a few more moments, Logan and Patton silent as they gazed around, Roman still concentrated. And then Patton suddenly let out a loud, delighted exclamation.

"Look, guys! Snow!"

 

Virgil's head snapped up to look at the sky, and sure enough a small flurry of white snowflakes dropped from the clouds and danced through the air, fluttering through the wind and twirling gracefully towards the ground. Beside him, Logan smiled without restraint, gazing at the tiny particles. Patton was smiling gleefully at the sky, holding his hands out to catch the falling snow.

"Oh," Virgil uttered, staring in wonder as the snow began to fall faster, swirling around them magically and settling upon the lush grass, building up faster than was technically possible, (but anything was possible in the imagination).

"I love snow!" Logan smiled, eyes sparkling. "It's so interesting, every snow crystal has millions of water molecules in it, and they can arrange themselves into almost infinite shapes and patterns, so it's highly unlikely that two fully formed snowflakes will ever be the same. It's so interesting!" He gushed.

"And pretty!" Patton piped up, throwing the snow he had collected in his hands into the air.

"And cold," Virgil huffed, but he stuck his hands out to catch some of the drifting snow all the same, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"And impressive, and magical, you're welcome," Roman spoke up from behind them, and when they turned around he was smiling gleefully, pure white snowflakes stuck in his violet hair. 

"Thanks Roman, it's amazing!" Patton bubbled. Logan nodded.

"Yes, thank you Roman." Virgil turned to the creative side and gave a small smile.

"It's... nice, good going Princey," he conceded. Roman's grin turned dazzling.

"I know, I'm too good. Act-" Roman was suddenly cut off by Patton.

 

"I have a great idea!" He yelled, and then he was flinging himself down onto the snow-laden ground and rolling down the hill towards the blanketed field. The three left standing at the top jolted in alarm.

"Patton!" Logan called, slightly panicked, but then the sounds of Patton laughing floated through the air towards them.

"Whee!" He shrieked as he rolled. They stared at him in shock as he reached the bottom of the hill until he stood up, glasses crooked, snow clinging to his clothes, skin, hair. They could see him steady himself for a moment, dizzy, then he was sending a dazzling smile back up to them.

"Come down!" He called cheerfully. The three still standing atop the hill shared a look, then Roman shrugged, lay down on the ground and rolled down the hill after him, quickly picking up speed. Logan huffed and Virgil laughed quietly, and they walked sensibly down the hill after the other two. Snow still drifted enchantingly through the air, although the fall wasn't so fast or heavy now, it was slow and light and calm. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Roman was brushing clumps of snow off his sweater and Patton was batting snowflakes out of his hair. Virgil bumped lightly into Roman.

"You're an idiot, now you're covered in snow," he smirked. Roman's eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm having fun, you should try it. The snow is great." 

"You're going to get cold and sick and I'm going to laugh at your misery," Virgil snarked. Patton's head snapped up.

"Oh! We can't have you guys getting sick!" The fatherly side snapped his fingers, and suddenly Virgil's sweater felt warm and toasty. "There, now the snow won't get you too cold." Patton smiled.

"Thanks, Patton," Logan said approvingly.

"Snow problem!" Patton grinned, Logan groaned, Roman chuckled and Virgil rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

"Well, what now?" Virgil asked, looking around. Logan shrugged.

"I'm going to try to to build a snow castle. For science. To see what the best structure is. And if snow will hold," Logan rambled, looking away. Virgil quirked an eyebrow, but Patton lit up.

"What about a snowman!" He offered, and Logan slowly nodded.

"That will be... satisfactory," he conceded, and he and Patton began to build. 

 

Virgil bit his lip, trying to decide what he wanted to do, when suddenly something freezing crushed against the top of his head and dripped down his neck. He gasped and flinched violently, jumping away, and when he turned around he was met with a grinning Roman. Virgil glared at the creative trait accusingly. 

"Now you're covered in snow too!" Prince said cheerfully. 

"Oh, you are _in_ for it." Virgil bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, the cold shocking his hand for a second, and compacting it into a ball. He hurled it at Roman, and the snowball landed smack in the centre of his chest. Roman looked down at it in surprise, then a wicked smile curved his lips. Roman backed up then picked up a handful of the powdery snow, pressing it into a ball and throwing it. Virgil tried to jump to the side, an involuntary smile beginning to tug at his lips, but the snowball smacked off his shoulder and exploded in a spray of icy crystals. He quickly made another snowball and threw it at Roman, but Roman ducked and it sailed over him, only to to smack right into the back of Patton's head.

 

The soft snow exploded over him, and Patton flailed for a second in shock and fell forward, only narrowly avoiding crushing the beginnings of the snowman he and Logan were creating. Everything stopped and fell silent, all eyes widening as they took in the scene. Logan adjusted his glasses and blinked like he was having trouble processing what had just happened, and Roman gasped aloud. Virgil's hands flew up to his mouth, a thousand apologies ready to tumble from his lips and a bad feeling beginning to twist in his guts as Patton pushed himself up into a kneeling position, snow falling down in a sprinkle around him. Nobody else moved or talked, waiting to see what would happen. 

And then Patton laughed, the sound ringing high and clear through the cold air. His cheeks flushed rosy red both from the cold and mirth, and his eyes squeezed shut with joy. Absolute undiluted happiness poured from him, infecting the others until they stopped staring and started smiling, then laughing, until there was a chorus of delight swirling through the falling snowflakes. The anxiousness uncurled itself from Virgil's chest, and he and Patton grinned at each other. Patton sprung up. "Snowball fight!" He hollered, scooping up a huge pile of snow. Logan stumbled back and, and Patton grinned, and the snow hit him in the face. His shocked expression as the snow dripped from him made Virgil begin to laugh again, and when Logan took his glasses off to wipe the snow away a determined glint came into his eyes. The logical side scooped up a snowball and aimed at Virgil, who's eyes widened. The snowball came sailing through the air with deadly aim and accuracy, and from then on it was chaos. 

Logan and Roman both had deadly aim; Roman was naturally skilled, and Logan quickly measured the required force, trajectory, distance and all that stuff in order to insure his snowball hit target every time. However, their downfall was that they were too competitive. They often forgot about Virgil and Patton for a few minutes because they were so focused on hitting the other, and Virgil and Patton teamed up numerous times to sneak up behind them and dump huge armfuls of snow over them. By the time it was over everybody was flushed red, panting for breath, covered in snow and water with their limbs freezing cold and numb and their torsos still warm. 

 

"I think- that we should- go back inside- now," Patton got out. The others nodded and they wordlessly trudged back up the hill, knocking into each other and grinning. Logan was the first to climb back through to the mind, then Virgil, Patton and Roman. Once they had all gathered inside they wandered to the lounge, clicking the frost and snow covering them away while Patton summoned up mugs of hot chocolate for them all and Roman set up The Polar Express, as per Patton's request.

Then they flopped onto the floor, backs slouched against the edge of the couch and leaning haphazardly against each other, blankets strewn and twisted between them. They clutched burning cups of hot chocolate in numb fingers until the heat melted away the frost in their bones, and with every mouthful they warmed up from the inside. It was as if they were in a bubble, or a nest; a soft haven made of blankets and pillows and warm clothes and friends. It was warm, happy, slightly sleepy and content, and it filled them all with a soft feeling deep in their chests. The occasional quiet grumbling and bickering held no venom, it was just a familiar amusing routine, and quiet giggles often interrupted. Their muscles relaxed and limbs twined and tangled together, heads dropping onto shoulders and blankets being spread out across them all. The quiet atmosphere was peaceful and soothing.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Patton finally murmured. Small movements rustled in the peace as they each turned to look and smile.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
